Es complicado
by Sofy Potter
Summary: Esto es una realidad aparte, donde Percy Jackson es el mejor amigo de Clary, la cual tiene un primo que es Albus Potter y su mejor amiga es Rose Weasley. Y como esto es un mundo alterno Jace no es un cazador de sombras si no un boxeador cuyo mejor amigo si es Alexander Lightwood ¿Podria ser posible que en esta revoltosa historia Jace logre enamorar a Clary?
1. Pandemónium

Clary no entendía como tanta gente podía caber en un solo lugar, aunque también había que admitir que no era cualquiera, era Pandemónium del lugar del que hablamos, el más exclusivo club de la zona. O una de dos tenías para entrar a este club dinero o amigos poderosos.

¿Ella cuál de las dos palancas tenia para estar ahí? La respuesta era ninguna, la verdad era que ella trabajaba ahí como cantinera, lo cual era agotador ya que su mejor amigo Percy que trabajaba con ella no llegaba y ella tenía que darle de beber a toda la gente sola ¿agotador no? Contando que toda la gente en una sola noche es capaz de volverse alcohólica.

- Clary como lo siento, no volverá a pasar - dijo Percy con el obscuro cabello húmedo saltando la barra de las bebidas ágilmente para entrar sin necesidad de usar la puerta - es que la práctica se alargó, el entrenador no me dejaba salir –

- Percy yo sé cómo puede ser tu entrenador, solo que al menos texteame antes para que pueda llamarle a Rose para que te cubra - dijo Clary sirviendo 3 margaritas a la vez no teniendo tiempo para enojarse con su amigo.

- Hay por favor Rose no se me compara sirviendo - dijo Percy sirviendo 6 tequilas de un movimiento rápido y elegante sin derramar ni una gota.

- No, pero ella no llega tarde, más te vale ganar las olimpiadas - dijo Clary sacando varias marcas de cerveza.

- Te digo que me falta mucho para eso, aún tengo que nadar mucho mejor para que me recluten - dijo Percy ayudándola.

- Blah blah blah te he visto nadar Percy ahí es donde nadie se te compara - dijo entregando una rara bebida color verde.

- Mi entrenador dice que me falta preparación - dijo Percy sonrojándose levemente por el halago de Clary mientras servía hielo en los vasos.

- Tu entrenador lo que te tiene es envidia y te lo vengo diciendo desde siempre - dijo Clary quitándole los vasos sirviéndoles aguas de extraños colores y consistencias.

- Oye Clary recordando Albus me llamo me dijo que quiere hablar contigo –

- ¿Y por qué rayos no me llamo a mí para decírmelo? –

- Me dijo que te llamaba y te llamaba y no le contestabas - dijo Percy frunciendo el seño extrañado.

- Primo mentiroso él nunca me llamo, lo que yo creo es que lo que él quería es hablar contigo Percy - dijo Clary notando como le brillaban los ojos a su primo cada vez que lo veía.

- Cállate Clary - dijo Percy incomodo lavando los vasos ya utilizados.

- Percy si te estoy halagando, le gustas hasta a los hombres - dijo picarona pellizcándole las mejillas.

- Clary ni necesitas decirlo yo SE perfectamente lo irresistible que soy –

- Okey entonces quiero que vayas tú con tus encantos a la mesa 11 y los seduzcas para que pidan más cervezas - dijo Clary señalando a una mesa lejana cerca de la esquina del club.

- ¿Podrás sobrevivir sin mí? - pregunto dramático.

- Lo averiguare - dijo aventándolo juguetonamente.

- Disculpa dulzura me podrías ya servir mi bebida - dijo un atlético chico rubio de ojos dorados vestido con una chaqueta negra en un tono muy poco amigable.

- Así no es forma de hablarle a una dama Jace - dijo su compañero un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules vestido con una camisa polo azul marino.

- Que bebida desea "mi rey" - dijo enojada por lo de dulzura, ni a sus novios les había dejado que le dijeran así.

- Una cerveza Bohemia Obscura - dijo ¿Jace? me parece algo ofendido por mi contestación.

- Podrías servirme un tequila a mi por favor - dijo el modelo de ojos azules. ¿Cómo sabía que era modelo? esa era la única profesión que se merecía porque jamás había visto hombre más lindo.

- Tengan - dijo dándole su cerveza al azabache y lanzándosela a Jace.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? - pregunto Jace agarrando la botella antes de que se le cayera encima demostrando tener grandes reflejos.

- ¿Algún problema? - pregunto Percy al oír a Jace contestarle de esa manera tan grosera a Clary.

- No nada, ya nos íbamos - dijo su acompañante pacíficamente agarrándolo de los hombros alejándose.

- ¿Te hizo algo Clary? - pregunto Percy mientras servía 3 cervezas a unos chavos del costado de la barra.

- Nada de que inmutarse, era solo otro de los imbéciles a los que les servimos de vez en cuando - dijo limpiando la barra con un trapo notando como se empezaba a vaciar el club poco a poco.

- Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo vas con eso de lo del Congreso de dibujantes? - pregunto Percy recordando que emocionada estaba ella hablando sobre él la semana pasada.

- Mal, no he podido conseguir el dinero necesario para la inscripción - dijo Clary sirviendo los últimos tragos desanimadamente.

- Tranquila ya encontraras la manera de conseguir más dinero –

- Y yo que pensé que me dirías que me prestarías - dijo ella riéndose - pero se me olvidaba con quien estoy hablando –

- Soy ahorrativo, además ando en las mismas que tu Clary tampoco tengo dinero - dijo Percy terminando de apilar los vasos.

- Tienes razón ya pensare en algo, ya me voy ¿te doy un aventón? - pregunto Clary poniéndose su chaqueta notando que el noticiario no se había equivocado y si iban a haber lluvias ya que sin el ruido de la música ya se apreciaba el sonido del agua rebotando en el techo.

- No, traigo mi moto - dijo Percy poniéndose una gorra.

- Anda con cuidado Percy está lloviendo –

- Tranquila mama iré lento - dijo besándole la mejilla cariñosamente mientras le pasaba el brazo por atrás de sus hombros apoyándose en ella.

- Pero que sea mi sinónimo de lento porque el tuyo es sacado de la película rápidos y furiosos.

- Si, si, lo hare tranquila ¿nos vemos mañana para desayunar en las tres escobas? - pregunto abriéndole la puerta caballerosamente.

- Si, le diré a Rose y a Albus - contesto saliendo sintiendo el agua mojarle la chamarra, una extraña sensación que siempre le había relajado desde pequeña.

- Cuídate Clary - grito ya subido en la moto.

Y antes de que Clary pudiera contestarle algo se fue en su medio de transporte en una velocidad algo rápida para ser el sinónimo de LENTO de Clary.


	2. Malditos truenos

¡Malditos truenos!

Fue lo primero que pensó al despertar.

No tenía por qué haber despertado.

Para personas como él que el día anterior habían tomado hasta caerse era pésimo despertarse, él sabía por cual razón y poco después también la empezó a sentir: resaca.

Caminando hacia su cocina noto el periódico en el suelo del corredor. Pero a diferencia de lo que haría una persona normal él no tenía ninguna intención de levantarlo, porque a diferencia de la mayoría de las personas Jace salía en el periódico.

No lo malinterpreten le gustaba salir en el periódico pero...solo cuando ganaba.

Haber perdido la pelea del día anterior le había afectado, después de todo el empeño y esfuerzo que le había puesto al entrenamiento eso no había importado, el contrincante le había terminado arrebatando la victoria. Lo que ya se estaba haciendo costumbre porque contando con esta eran ya 3 veces seguidas que perdía una pelea en el ring.

Después de tan desastrosa derrota la única solución que encontró como consuelo fue ahogarse con alcohol, aunque tampoco se podría decir que pensó mucho sus opciones.

Lo cual también se estaba haciendo algo cotidiano en su vida.

La gota que derramo el vaso fue que ni siquiera fuera del ring podía dejar de perder una pelea.

¿Quién se había creído la cantinerita? En su vida alguna mujer lo había tratado mal, todas las mujeres que conocía desde el primer momento que lo veían con su cabello dorado y cuerpo atlético caían a sus pies. El no era modesto sabia lo atractivo que era.

Aunque había que admitir que para ser ella la primera estaba muy guapa.

Su cabello rojo lo había hipnotizado desde que entro, hasta podría decirse que lo puso en algún tipo de trance, ni siquiera le intereso voltear a ver a cualquier otra, era ella la que tenía su completa atención. Pero como se dice en todos estos casos "era demasiado bueno para ser cierto".

Recuerda que se había acercado a la barra para decirle un comentario galante cuando la vio hablando con un tipo de cabello moreno.

Estando en la barra le escucho decir cosas como " Eres el mejor en no sé qué", "¿Podrás sobrevivir sin mí?", "Lo averiguare" todo en un tono íntimo y meloso era más que obvio para Jace que estaban en una relación.

Después de eso empezó a sentir una sensación muy agria en la garganta, todo lo contrario de lo que sintió cuando la vio por primera vez, no sabiendo ya que decir y con todas esas extrañas sensaciones en su cuerpo su temperamento se fue al drenaje.

Él se lo había buscado, él la había provocado.

Lo que le sorprendió fue verse así de afectado por lo sucedido, ni siquiera había cruzado palabra con ella ¿Por qué le había molestado tanto que tuviera novio? Él para nada era celoso con las chicas con las que salía y menos con las que no conocía.

Pero también siendo honesto tenía que aceptar que jamás había tomado a ninguna chica enserio, todas las chicas con las que salía siempre eran de cosa de una noche.

Pero cuando intentaba cambiar eso y las invitaba a tomar un café siempre se arrepentía. Entablar conversación con ellas era comparable con leer una revista barata de chismes.

¿Sera que la pelirroja del bar era diferente? Algo le decía que si pero no sabía cómo explicarlo, una parte dentro de él que no conocía se lo aseguraba.

Sin duda uno nunca termina de conocerse, siempre llega un momento de tu vida en que piensas que no existe nada que tenga el poder para cambiarte y luego cuanto pequeño sea el detalle "cambias".

Supongo que es eso lo que le da la diversión a la vida se dijo Jace a si mismo mientras se ponía su chaqueta de la suerte y salía a encontrarse con Alec a su restaurante favorito a tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla.


	3. Remember?

No importaba que tan raro sonara el nombre "las tres escobas" siempre valía la pena ir y tomarse la misma cerveza de mantequilla de todos los días.

Claro que no era cosa de ir todos los días, solo que siempre era refrescante llegar a este lugar y llenarse de recuerdos pasados.

Desde siempre este había sido el lugar de reunión de Percy y Clary. De hecho en este lugar la conoció.

Lo recuerda como si fuera ayer todavía.

El acababa de terminar son su primer novia y se sentía como la "mierda" literalmente. La había encontrado revolcándose con su mejor amigo en su propia cama. Y lo peor de todo fue que al verlo no le dolió.

¿Era estúpido sentirse así por no haber sentido nada? Seguramente lo era pero ese día no lo averiguaría.

No lo malentiendan obviamente le dolió ver a su "mejor amigo del alma" bueno ya saben que con su novia. Pero de parte de ella no había sentido absolutamente nada, de hecho recuerda que antes de presenciarlo ya pensaba seriamente con cortar con ella. Él no sabía lo que era estar enamorado pero sabía que el infierno que estaba viviendo no lo era.

¡Ya no la soportaba! La sentía tan vacía y superficial que lo único bueno de la relación era el sexo porque en todo lo demás como mantener conversaciones o ver películas románticas era un asco.

Había escuchado de sus amigos decir que a veces valía la pena ver la peli romántica por tu chica, pero tristemente cuando veía una peli con Lily (así se llamaba la zorr….digo su ex novia) no lo valía y ella se enojaba cada vez que lo veía bostezar.

Recuerda haberse metido ciegamente a un restaurante en la calle por la que pasaba y haberse sentado en la barra del lugar.

Pidió la especialidad de la casa al mesero y este le trajo una cerveza de mantequilla. Mientras la saboreaba sintió que alguien se sentaba alado suyo y pedía lo mismo que él estaba tomando. Perdido en sus pensamientos le importaba un bledo quien estuviera alado suyo. Solo llego a importarle cuando sintió una fría oleada mojada empapar sus pantalones y camiseta.

- Que chingados te…-

Ahí enfrente de él estaba la mujer más hermosa que había visto en sus diecisiete años de vida. Tenía rebeldes cabellos rojos y unos tiernos pero dominantes ojos verdes esmeralda. Era como una gigante señal de alto en medio de una carretela en la noche que estabas obligado a mirar.

- Como lo siento - comento la chica ruborizada - te lo pagare, te lo llevare a la tintorería, te lavare la ropa en mi casa o no sé, como lo siento - termino apenada con sus balbuceos.

- No, no te preocupes de todos modos ya odiaba esta camisa vieja - dijo no soportando verla tan nerviosa, parecía no importarle a su yo interior que la chica había arruinado su camiseta favorita de Nirvana.

- ¿y el pantalón? - pregunto abatida.

- Ese era nuevo ¿pero qué importa no? Soy Percy - dijo sonriéndole.

- Soy Clary - dijo aun ruborizada, ese gesto se le hizo tan dulce e irresistible.

- Clary ¿me permites invitarte tu cerveza que estoy usando en este momento? –

- No como crees, haber mira lo que vamos a hacer - dijo agarrando la cerveza de él bañando su blusa y pantalón también - Listo estamos a mano - dijo divertida como si lo que acababa de hacer no la hubiera arruinado lo que traía puesto.

- Sabes muy pocas chicas que conozco serían capaces de hacer eso voluntariamente - dijo Percy impresionado.

- Lo que pasa es que soy muy diferente a la mayoría de la población femenina que conoces - dijo Clary - mis amigos dirían "excepcional" esa es la palabra que siempre usan para describirme, lo malo es que no se si eso es malo –

- Créeme que es bueno, mis amigos para describirme usan la palabra delfín - dijo sintiéndose raramente cómodo.

- ¿Por qué delfín? - pregunto para lo que le pareció a Percy realmente interesada.

- Porque él y yo tenemos una cosa en común, necesitamos de nadar para sobrevivir –

- ¿te gusta nadar? - pregunto riendo - dirías que tienes un extraño magnetismo con el agua.

- Sí, pero no de este tipo - dijo entendiendo su comentario.

- Yo AMO dibujar, si quieres podría dibujarte un delfín jejeje –

- No gracias mi mamá desde pequeño me dijo que no debía aceptar dibujos de delfines de chicas extrañas –

- Pues a mí mi papá siempre me dijo que no debía tirar mi cerveza en muchachos extraños –

- Gracias a Dios nunca le hacemos caso a nuestros padres - dijo el bebiendo de su nueva cerveza.

Durante todo el tiempo que se la pasó hablando con Clary se le olvido el verdadero motivo por el que estaba ahí. Clary fue la primera chica que conoció con la que pudo tener una conversación de 4 horas sin aburrirse y sin no dejar de mirar el reloj.

Ella tenía razón era tán diferente a las demás chicas, era valiente, impulsiva, cariñosa, comprensiva y honesta. Por eso siempre le ha estado secretamente agradecido a su ex novia y ex mejor amigo, porque sabía que haber pasado por todo eso por conocer a Clary valía eso y más.

Por eso cuando la vio pasar con esos rojos cabellos la puerta supo una vez más que no había mejor chica por la cual estar enamorado.


End file.
